magifandomcom-20200222-history
Magi News @ Web
Magi News @ Web (マギ通信@Web, Magi Tsūshin @ Web) was a series of digest comics uploaded weekly on the anime site. The first four comics were uploaded before the start of the anime; every other right after the episodes of the first season aired. Magi News @ Web 1 Alibaba Saluja decides to introduce anime's cast and setting. First, he shows the protagonist, Aladdin. Aladdin says that he likes soft ladies and quietly adds that he's Magi. Alibaba comments that it's pretty sudden and asks him what a Magi is, but Aladdin says that he doesn't know, what surprises Alibaba. Then, in the narration, it is said that the adventure starts off in a Oasis in the desert but as the adventure grows, it goes to many different countries. Alibaba then introduces himself as the next main character. He confesses that he actually used to be a part of Royal Family but ran away. He things that it's not something he likes blather about to other people, but maybe he could tell it Aladdin. Alibaba is cut off when Aladdin notices that they have no more space. While waving his hand, Aladdin promises to introduce their very important friend, Morgiana, next time. Magi News @ Web 2 After greeting the audience, Alibaba tells Morgiana to make flashy, heroine-like entrance. She agrees and kicks out the door. The wood hits Aladdin. Morgiana gets worried and apologizes, telling him that she was told to be flashy. Aladdin comments that's it's as expected from a Fanalis. The narration says that ''Magi'' has a great battles, and they use swords and Magic to fight. Morgiana then happily exclaims that Alibaba has freed her from being a slave, and Aladdin did it too, so she wants to help them out. Aladdin comments that she's worth a hundred men's strength. Morgiana wonders where Alibaba is, and hears that he's under pried door she and Aladdin are stepping on. After standing up, he cries why does this always happen to him, while Morgiana blushes and sweats. Aladdin promises to introduce their reliable allies, Sinbad and his comrades next time. Magi News @ Web 3 Sinbad introduces himself as the King of Sindria. He wants to introduce his men as well, the Eight Generals who are his trustworthy friends with whom he went on adventures with. However, when he tells them to assemble, they just stare at him. When he asks them what is wrong, Yamraiha and Pisti cling to Sharrkan, while others stand in the same position as before. Eight Generals ask him what was he thinking last night when he got drunk and tell him what he did, although Sinbad can't remember anything, but others don't believe him. Ja'far comments that he's a good king when sober. Yamraiha, Aladdin's Magic teacher, and Sharrkan, Alibaba's swordplay teacher, are fighting over whose disciple is the best. Spartos comments that they're at it again while Pisti is smiling. Masrur is training with Morgiana. Sinbad watches them and sentimentally says that they're so young. While Drakon only stands, Hinahoho tells his King that he's still young too, what makes him happy (as he was bothered by being called an old man). Then, Morgiana says that next will be the event report. Magi News @ Web 4 Aladdin asks how everyone is doing and announces that this time, they're report the Magi Event: Mahrajan. Alibaba notes that even before the event, there were many goods and cosplayers to fire the mood. Aladdin says that their costumes were amazing and Morgiana adds that it almost seemed real. When the event started and 19 of cast members were announced, the audience was cheering. Alibaba comments that it's because they were kept secret until the event, but when he notices that the staff who knew also was cheering, he just fell down. Then, on the red carpet appeared five of the cast member, the seiyū of Aladdin (Kaori Ishihara), Alibaba (Yūki Kaji), Morgiana (Haruka Tomatsu), Hakuryuu Ren (Ryōhei Kimira) and Sinbad (Daisuke Ono, who had a leaf print shirt). Aladdin comments that it's like the Rukh was floating around them. The clips from the episode 1 also were shown. Morgiana is amazed by quality, and Alibaba says that it's a movie level. Lastly, Ugo (Toshiyuki Morikawa) appeared, though right before the end. Then, Aladdin says that Magi News will still continue and goodbyes the audience. Magi News @ Web 5 Aladdin appears with a watermelon and asks if everyone watched the first episode. Alibaba appears amazed by the quality. Aladdin says that they will summarizing the anime from now on, but Alibaba continues that the opening got him all fired up, and asks if he has seen his sword. Aladdin asks if he's listening to him, but he says that Ugo and the Arabic music fit so well. He adds that he was shocked when Morgiana jumped to save Mina from the Desert Hyacinth, but says that it's like her. He then tells Aladdin that the most important was their meeting. He then notices that Aladdin has already fun with ladies, what he did because Alibaba was talking to himself. Aladdin advices him to pick a girl too. He gets the most popular hostess. Aladdin tells the audience to watch the next episode too. Magi News @ Web 6 Aladdin asks everyone how was the second episode. He exclaims that they finally entered the Dungeon. Alibaba comes and says that he was worried that Aladdin wasn't feeling well. Aladdin asks him if he's hiding something from him and directly asks him if he has blown his flute. Alibaba denies, though with some problems, but Aladdin brightly smiles and calls him a liar. Alibaba apologizes but adds that he blew it only for a bit, and tells Aladdin to call him Alibaba-kun instead of Mister, again. Alibaba then blushes and says that he also noticed Morgiana's legs, what leads her to making horrified expression. Alibaba tries to tell that he didn't meant it in that way, but Morgiana announces to Aladdin that his friend has died. Alibaba cries out that he's alive. Then, Aladdin comments that Alibaba was cool when he jumped into Dungeon's flames, to what Alibaba replies to not tell it like an afterthought, but he is happy nevertheless. Aladdin and Alibaba then tell that the next time show time with Jamil and ask to catch episode 3. Magi News @ Web 7 Jamil introduces himself as the chief of Qishan and tells that he came to the final stage of the Dungeon with his two slaves. He says that he defeated that eyesore too, what makes Alibaba cry that he could beat him one-on-one. Then, Amon appears. Aladdin looks at Jamil's bottom and points out that the floor around him is wet. He asks if Amon surprised him so much that he wet himself but he denies. Alibaba says to try being considerate. Then, Aladdin says that the next time they will be separated, what astonishes Alibaba. Morgiana tells the audience to be sure to watch episode 4. Magi News @ Web 8 Aladdin addresses to Alibaba, saying that he was transported to a far away place but tells him not to worry, since he was helped out but very kind people. Alibaba at this time is depressed and wonders where Aladdin is. Aladdin continues that he also made a family and is very happy. Alibaba sits in front of the table filled with food, still depressed. He thinks that there's no point in having it without Aladdin. Aladdin thinks that he wants to meet Alibaba soon and that he has many things to tell him. Meanwhile, Alibaba is completely depressed. Someone tells him that a kid come to see him, what lifts his hopes up. However, he seems very disappointed when it turns out to be Morgiana, who points up his state. Magi News @ Web 9 Hakuei Ren introduces herself as the Princess of the Kou Empire. She says that because of her subordinate's schemes the people of Kouga suffered great loss (Baba's death). Ryosai appears and says that if people of Kouga killed her, it'd be a great reason for a fun war. Hakuei Djinn Equips Paimon and sends Ryosai flying to the sky. Hakuei then assures Kouga's people that they are safe now, and Paimon exclaims that it's as expected of her King Vessel. Aladdin asks her what she meant, and Paimon asks in return if he doesn't have anyone that he's chosen as king. Aladdin thinks of Alibaba, but seems kind of disappointed, what makes Alibaba, who appears in the cloud, angry. Aladdin then looks at the sky and thinks that he wants to see Alibaba soon. Magi News @ Web 10 Aladdin addresses to Alibaba. He says that he is heading over Alibaba's homeland, Balbadd, but he was captured on the way. Who he met there was Morgiana, who defeated thieves and monsters all by herself, as well as destroyed Fatima's mental state and came to save everyone. Morgiana asks Aladdin how could such a strong person like he is be caught, and he replies that he let his guard down. Leila is surprised that Morgiana knows Aladdin too. Aladdin noticing her and Sahsa goes straight to Sahsa's chest, much to anger of Leila. As she stretches his face, she asks him if he's going to Balbadd too, what he confirms, and suggests to go together. Later, Aladdin and Morgiana are going alone, and asked if Aladdin can call her Mossan, she answers that he can't. Aladdin tells Alibaba that they're coming to see him together. Magi News @ Web 11 Sinbad appears naked, with only leaf on his crotch and asks if everyone enjoyed the episode 7. Ja'far comes angry and asks why is he looking like this. Sinbad answers that this is famous scene so he wanted to do it for Magi News too. He asks him to put some clothes on, and he wears Aladdin's clothes that are way too small for him. In behind, the comic illustrator apologizes to Shinobu Ohtaka. Then, Sinbad says that these are clothes that Aladdin gave him, but Aladdin denies, saying that he didn't give them. Morgiana is amazed that they didn't tear apart. Ja'far is devastated, and Masrur puts his arm on Ja'far's shoulder. Aladdin then happily exclaims that Masrur is Fanalis like Morgiana. Meanwhile, Cassim, who stands along with Zaynab and Hassan, asks Alibaba what is he doing. Alibaba looks at something with tears in his eyes, saying that he finally appeared again but the screen time was all taken away. Magi News @ Web 12 Alibaba salutes saying that he's kept us waiting and that it's finally his time to shine. He's going to talk to Aladdin, but he thinks that he cannot do that, that he cannot be with Aladdin. Aladdin is asking himself if Alibaba has changed, that he was looking forward it (the promise of going to see the world together), and Alibaba looks a bit sad. Cassim appears and greets Alibaba, saying that he's glad he's helping him out. While Alibaba answers affirmatively and lights a cigar, he thinks that for his precious friend, Cassim, he became the leader of the Fog Troupe. Alibaba starts coughing because he can't smoke, and Aladdin and Morgiana stares the scene, with the first happily saying that looks like Alibaba is still Alibaba. Magi News @ Web 13 Ja'far introduces himself. He says that this day, he caused a trouble for Sinbad, as he lost control when Sinbad was being insulted. Sinbad announces that he's joining the Fog Troupe and wants to take Alibaba to the palace right now. He mentions that Alibaba himself said that when the right time comes, he will reveal his identity and talk with Ahbmad Saluja, but Alibaba is surprised that Sinbad knows about it and Aladdin asks where did he hear it from. Sinbad realizes his mistake, as he knows it from eavesdropping, so he just asks Ja'far where did he hear it from. Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana, surprised, imagine Ja'far attached to the wall outside of the room but he denies. Aladdin comments that Ja'far is kinda scary, what Masrur confirms, saying that sometimes. Ja'far gets angry and hits Sinbad. Seeing the commotion, Cassim asks what's wrong with them and Judar watches them from faraway. Magi News @ Web 14 Judar greets the readers, and introduces himself. He says that this time he just happened to be all beat up but that he has got more than this because, after all, he's a Magi. The, he searches for Sinbad's approval, but the king is worrying about Ugo's state, along with Aladdin, and ignores Judar. Judar shouts at Sinbad, and the last asks if Judar's still here. Judar says to Aladdin that his Djinn is unfair, and calls him "pipsqueak Magi". Then, Judar asks Sinbad if he's not leaving him to team up with this punk, a Magi who has picked such a pathetic guy as his King Vessel. Aladdin replies that Alibaba is not pathetic, and pushes Sinbad towards Judar, nailing his elbow in Judar's head. Aladdin says to Judar to let Alibaba speak too, who seems happy for that. Then, but, Judar replies "No", and sticks out his tongue towards Alibaba, who's shocked. Magi News @ Web 15 Aladdin screams that Kougyoku Ren is horrible for defeating Ugo, who was just trying to save everyone. She, while holding deadly Judar's neck, says that she was just saving Judar from that monster. Aladdin asks if isn't it's her who's monster here with her tacky make-up what makes her angry. However, when Sinbad wonders, "Tacky?", Kougyoku blushes and decides to leave, even though Koubun Ka still haven't said anything. Later, Sinbad comments that Aladdin has grown weak because he used too much Magoi to save Ugo. Alibaba, touched, says that it just shows how important Ugo was to him, that he was his precious friend. After sadly looking at Aladdin, Alibaba adds that he's kinda jealous, much to the surprise of Morgiana and Sinbad. Magi News @ Web 16 They have found out that Ahbmad is going to turn Balbadd into a slave farm. Morgiana grabs Alibaba from the arms and shouts that they cannot allow this, and says let's stop him. Aladdin is unconscious, and Alibaba talks at him, questioning if he's really the one who should stop Ahbmad. Morgiana thinks that Alibaba will definetely do it. Alibaba remembers Cassim saying that it's war, and thinks that he needs to stop him. Alibaba trains his Djinn Weapon Equip with Sinbad, and Ja'far comments that Alibaba's up for it now. A bit after, Ja'far asks Sinbad how Alibaba's training is going, and shouts why isn't Sinbad wearing clothes. Sinbad says that Alibaba is pretty fit, and that he's going to have a talk with that princess of Kou. Ja'far asks him if he will be really able to talk to her so easily, and Sinbad answers that she seems like the type of lady that will listen. Ja'far asks him to say that when he wears some clothes, and Masrur mutters '"'Ladykiller of the Seven Seas...". Meanwhile, Alibaba is still by Aladdin's side, thinking that he should probably go soon but that he can't find his resolve. Magi News @ Web 17 Alibaba happily exclaims to Sahbmad Saluja that they sure gave their all this episode. Sahbmad agrees and says that Alibaba was amazing, defeating all monsters and reaching Ahbmad Saluja. Alibaba says that Sahbmad was amazing too, but then Judar appears and says that he was so cool. Kougyoku comes and asks if he's okay, as all his bones have been broken, but he ignores and mentions the change in opening and ending. He thinks that he was so cool eating meat in the opening. Alibaba gets angry, and adds that Sinbad was much cooler than he. Judar points out that Alibaba mentioned ''Sinbad instead of himself and realizes that Alibaba lacks confidence. As Alibaba gets depressed, Judar dances and exclaims that Alibaba even had a trouble equipping his sword. In this moments, his body starts hurt, what isn't any surprise for Koubun. In the meantime, Aladdin and Morgiana pat depressed Alibaba's shoulders. Aladdin, with a smile on his face, says that he will be recovering soon. Magi News @ Web 18 Kougyoku is laughing happily, saying that she's saved. She's so glad the marriage was cancelled, and that when she found out King Ahbmad was that, she didn't know how to react. Then, she thinks about Sinbad saying that he will definitely come and blushes, thinking that she's so glad she will see him again. Alibaba is thinking that they somehow dealt with it, and shighs. Alibaba, watching Balbadd's people under him, thinks in Aladdin, and says that he's not gonna run anymore, that the promise they made will be a bit more delayed but that he has to do this properly. Sinbad appears behind of him and rises Alibaba's clothes, which makes Alibaba ask him embarrased what is he doing. Sinbad smiles and answers that he was wondering if Alibaba was hiding a switch somewhere. Sinbad thinks that considering the Alibaba from yesterday, who was depressed and thought he was no good, this is splendid. Magi News @ Web 19 Aladdin comes back in action. He realizes that his body feels weird, but then Ugo welcomes him back in the Holy Palace. Aladdin comments that Ugo is live head. He then thinks that he's dead, but Ugo tells him that he isn't and that he only carried his consciousness there. He then shows him that Alibaba is having a trouble with Cassim. Cassim says that Alibaba is way to soft, just sweet. He then pats Alibaba's shoulder and passes him by. Alibaba however licks himself and realizes that he's salty. Cassim, shocked, turns around and screams that not that kind sweet. Ugo and Aladdin watch it and sweat. Magi News @ Web 20 Magi News @ Web 21 Aladdin returns, all powered up. He wants to use Har-Har Infigar on Alibaba, but his friend is shocked and asks why Aladdin is coming this way. Aladdin answers that he can restore Amon's sword, but the Prince says that he's not mentally prepared and runs away. Aladdin tries to stop him, noticing that Alibaba has been using flames all the time, however they keep chasing each other for a while. Cassim even takes a look from his Djinn Equip form, and tells Alibaba to hurry up. Afterwards, in Cassim's Rukh, Alibaba notes that thanks to Aladdin's powers, he was finally able to connect with Cassim. However, Cassim dies, and Alibaba griefs over him while holding him in his arms. Then he notices Sinbad with his Baal Djinn Equip in strange pose, and is shocked, as well as Aladdin, by what he sees. Sinbad tries to cover his face and says that they are not supposed to see it yet, and orders them to not look. Magi News @ Web 22 Aladdin mentions that it's been months since they came to Sindria. He is relieved that they dieted before Sinbad's comeback. Alibaba covers his mouth and tells him to keep the fact that they got fat during hard times because of Ja'far's delicious meals, secret. Meanwhile, Yamraiha and Sharrkan are fighting. Yamraiha is mad at Sharrkan because he stepped on her cane with his dirty feet, but he replies that he did because it was just there. Sinbad decides to introduce Eight Generals to Aladdin and Alibaba. Pisti happily exclaims to look at Magi News @ Web 3 for more details. Then, Aladdin notices that Morgiana is dancing and tells Alibaba about it. Alibaba, amazed, screams that she's beautiful, what makes her blush a little. However, Alibaba quickly tells other girls that they're beautiful too, and as a result, Morgiana, annoyed, stomps her feet on the ground. Magi News @ Web 23 While washing up saliva Ja'far spat at him, Koubun introduces himself. He says that this time, he tried to use Sinbad to marry Kougyoku so he could control the country, but his plan was setback for now. He cries in Kougyoku's arms while she cheers him up, and Hakuryuu Ren apologizes to Sinbad. Aladdin asks Yamraiha to tell him what exactly Sinbad did not do, but she uses Shallal Magd to become invisible, and Pisti comments that she ran away. Sharrkan offers to teach him, but gets hit by Ja'far, who thinks that it's too soon for kids. Masrur, Spartos and Morgiana cover their hears to not hear Ja'far and Sharrkan fighting. Then, Ja'far smiles and tells Aladdin to asks about that things Alibaba privately, much to his surprise. Alibaba squats and blushes, saying that he told Aladdin about it before, but Aladdin demands he told him more properly. Hinahoho comments that everyone is troubled by Sinbad, but the culprit screams that he did nothing. Magi News @ Web 24 Hakuryuu is introducing himself as the fourth Prince of the Kou Empire and Hakuei's little brother. He says that he's currently studying abroad in Sindria, and that King Sinbad ordered him to get along with Alibaba and the others, and to learn from them. Hakuryuu is staying next to Kougyoku, thinking that Alibaba should feel vengeful towards the Kou Empire, and that may hate him. Aladdin and Alibaba are talking about Alibaba hanging out with Sharrkan and that Alibaba met Ekaterina. Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are watching them and wonder what they are talking about. Pisti is touching Morgiana's chest, and asks why men do like big girls so much. Aladdin says that Pisti is all smooth, and Alibaba is jealous, though he quickly realizes what he meant. Seeing them, Hakuryuu thinks that Alibaba is cheerful, but when he sees him depressed because Sinbad also got cursed, he thinks that he's gloomy. Magi News @ Web 25 Aladdin says that to undo Alibaba's curse, they entered Zagan. Alibaba and Aladdin are amazed by new abilities of the other. Alibaba says to keep it up and conquer this thing, and Morgiana and Aladdin agrees. Hakuryuu is devastated, apologizing for getting in the way. He cries and says that to fulfill his duty, he has to go on by himself without getting help from others, yet he's being saved even by lady. Alibaba starts crying as well and says that he was like that too. While sniffing and sobbing, Alibaba tries to convince Hakuryuu that he's not alone and he doesn't hate him. Aladdin and Morgiana watch it indifferently. Then, they turn around and while walking, Aladdin says to try their best, with Morgiana nodding. Seeing them, Alibaba screams to not leave them. Magi News @ Web 26 Morgiana uses her Household Vessel, Amol Selseila. Aladdin says that she's amazing and so cool, but Morgiana faints, and Aladdin, Alibaba and Hakuryuu run towards her, worried. In Alibaba's arms, she whispers an apologize, saying that she was finally able to be useful. Alibaba says that she's always the one who saves them constantly at what Aladdin and Hakuryuu agrees, the last a bit embarrassed for that. Meanwhile, in Sindria, Ja'far has been thrown against a wall for one of Judar's attacks. Yamraiha, Pisti and Sharrkan are worried about him, and Judar says that it's not his fault since Ja'far suddenly charged at him. Sinbad says that it's because Judar broke the barrier and intruded into their country, at which Yamraiha, Pisti and Sharrkan agree, saying don't blame Ja'far. Judar starts fake crying, saying that that's so mean since he's also a victim of Al-Thamen. Then, he laughs and says that he was kidding, and asks Sinbad if he felt sorry for him. Sinbad answers "Hm? Uh, yeah, sure", and Judar says don't just pretend he cares. Magi News @ Web 27 Dunya Musta'sim of the Musta'sim Kingdom transformed into a Black Djinn. Alibaba is terrified, remembering Cassim, but Aladdin calms him down, saying that it's not his friend. Alibaba, in his thoughts, says that it helped and is amazed by Aladdin, who is strong-minded and doesn't think about unnecessary things, is able to focus and is great as always. However, what Aladdin really is focused on is Dunya's chest. He imagines playing there. Meanwhile in Sindria, Sinbad lets Kougyoku stay in there for as long she wants, what makes her blush. Koubun in his thoughts comments that Sinbad is sealing Kougyoku's feelings while gathering more man power, and Ja'far, in his thoughts, adds that it can't be helped. Koubun notices Ja'far, who says that eavesdropping is a bad habit, but Koubun gets angry and thinks that the same goes for him. Magi News @ Web 28 Magi News @ Web 29 Trivia *22th special includes original manga material that got cut in the anime adaptation. Navigation Category:Extras